1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for smoothing articles of clothing in a tunnel finisher, with the articles of clothing being transported in the transport direction longitudinally through a treatment chamber of the tunnel finisher and being sprayed with steam. The invention also relates to tunnel finishers for smoothing articles of clothing, having a treatment chamber through which articles of clothing which hang down from transport hangers can be transported by a conveyer in the transport direction, and having steam outlet openings arranged in the treatment chamber.
2. Related Art
Tunnel finishers serve to smooth articles of clothing with steam and/or hot air. The articles of clothing are preferably transported continuously through the tunnel finisher while hanging on transport hangers.
In known tunnel finishers, problems have occurred in the steam impingement of the articles of clothing. For example, the articles of clothing have been damaged or the articles of clothing have not been uniformly impinged on with steam. A further problem has proven to be the adaptation of the steam quantity to the different articles of clothing, in particular when articles of clothing made from different materials are transported through the tunnel finisher in a mixed fashion.